Keep Holding On
by Noorah
Summary: Yet another songfic


(This song is Avril Lavigne's, not mine. I don't own anything.)

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your s__ide_

_You__ know I'll take your hand_

Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's and smiled sadly when he looked down at here. ON his other side stood Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasly. They to mourned the death of Ronald Weasly, just like the Boy-Who-Lived did.

_When it gets cold_

_And__ it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_no I won't give in_

He felt so hopeless without Ron, and he couldn't see how Hermione could be so strong. Then one day at lunch with her, it hit him in the form of a slice of Pumpkin Pie. She was strong, because he was weak.

_Keep holdin' on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do)_

_there's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

He debated for months after that whether to tell her if he loved her. The day he told her, they both cried, for the past, for the present and for the future.

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side__I will fight and defend (ah ah)_

_I'll fight and defend (ah ah) yeah yeah_

His job took him all over the world for long periods of time. It hurt, every letter ending in 'I wish you were here.' So, that next month when promotion time rolled around, he quit. The look of surprise and joy on her face made it worth it.

_Keep holdin' on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

Every time a nightmare plagued Harry Hermione was there to wipe away tears, sweat and the frightened look in his eyes. After months of her comfort, he asked her to marry him. He cried, she cried, and she said yes.

_So, keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it t__hrough_

_We'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say_

_When I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna destiny_

_Whatever's__ meant to be_

_Will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

On the day they said 'I do' Ginny gave Harry and Hermione a letter Ron had asked her to keep. It read- 'I had my death foretold on my birth. I know what's coming, and what's meant to be, nothing's going to change destiny. Good luck. Love, Ron' The astounded couple felt much better after that, and counted it as their blessing, with love from Ron.

_La __da__da__da_

_la da __da__d__a__da_

_La da __da__da__da__ da __da__da__da_

_Keep holdin' on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say__nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do__nothing you can do_

_There's no othe__r way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

They had children, over the years. Ronald, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. A family of boys was hard on all of them, but the relationships held in that family made everyone jealous. The boys listened to their mother, without Harry having to get involved, and the little girl adored her father and clung to him. He didn't mind until the day he walked her down the aisle.

_Ahh__ahh_

_Ahh__ahh_

_Keep holdin' on_

_Ahh__ahh_

_Ahh__ahh_

_Keep holdin' on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could say__nothin you could do_

_nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

And on the day they died, Harry turned to Hermione and said "D'you remember what Ron told us, right before the battle?" She had nodded and smiled grimly, twining her fingers with Harry's. "He told us, we'll make it through." She murmured softly, nodding. Harry smiled. "We did." He amended softly, turning to watch the sun rise.

_We'll make it through_


End file.
